Soul Mates
by The Best witch of all
Summary: Mia is a friend of the Marauders and Lily. But when secrets are revealed and tragedy strikes, will she be able to survive with out going insane?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter One: Memory.**

((Mia's POV))

I sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. This would be my seventh year, and my friends didn't know the secret that I had been carrying since I was four. I smiled as I remembered when I had first received my Hogwarts letter:

((Mia's Memory))

I sat down at my kitchen table, eating the breakfast I had made, containing two fried eggs, two pieces of toast, some bacon and sausages. When I finished I carried my dishes to the sink. As I looked out the window I saw something flying towards me. It was an owl. The owl was carrying a letter.

I opened up the letter to see this:

**Hogwarts School **of **Witchcraft **and **Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Christenson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistrss

**Hogwarts School **of **Witchcraft **and** Wizardry**

Uniform

First-Year students require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By: Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic By: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory By: Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration By: Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By: Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions By: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By: Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By: Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

_WHAT! I'm a witch? I thought I was a squib. That's so cool. Wait, I don't have any money. How am I going to buy all my supplies? I'll beg Dad._

I wrote out my reply that said I was coming and then sent it off.

_This will be one hell of a year!_ I thought as I went screaming in happiness to my father's room where he congratulated me and then went back to sleep. I chuckled and then went outside.

* * *

As soon as Tom let me through to Diagon Alley, I looked at my list and saw that I needed robes.

_Where to go? Where to go? Oh…UGH!_ I thought as somebody walked into me and we went sprawling to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." The red-head said.

"That's alright, I was kinda just standing there anyway. Can you help me find a place for robes?" I asked.

"That's what I was trying to find. But first I have to exchange some of my money."

"I need money." We laughed and began walking towards the big white bank.

As we walked up the stairs I pointed out a poem to her.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"That's so cool!" I replied, the poem going over and over in my head. "Oh, by the way my name's Andromeda Christenson. But call me Andy."

"My name's Lily Evans. It's nice to have someone I know in first year."

I nodded my agreement and we walked up to the first goblin we saw.

"Excuse me, I need to exchange my money for wizard money." Lily said.

He took the money and gave her the amount for Wizard money.

"I need to visit my vault." I said as I gave him the key. We rode up there, me screaming in happiness as Lily laughed at me. I got some money and then we left.

"Thank you so much! Have a nice day!" I said to the Goblin. He returned the farewell, albeit surprised, and we walked out of there. As we left we passed a rather green wizard and I grinned.

"So, where to next?" Lily asked.

"Um...robes. But where do we find those?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever been here before?" When I shook my head no she said "Should we try Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions? They may have what we need."

"Sure," We walked in and a lady came over and said "Hogwarts?" we nodded and then she started to fix us with robes.

There was a boy across us that had sandy brown hair and kind brown eyes, though he looked a little tired, with a haggard look to him.

"Are you muggleborn?" I shook my head.

"Um…I don't know what that means, but my parents aren't magical." Lily replied.

"Muggle's are non-magical people. Muggleborn's are people who are born with non-magical parents, but are magical. Squib's are people with no magic, and are born to magical parents. By the way my name's Remus Lupin."

"Well, my name's Lily Evans and this is Andromeda Christenson. But she likes to be called Andy."

"Does she talk?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I guess she's shy. Andy what's wrong?" Lily asked.

I just shrugged and bought my clothes. Next on the list were wands. Since Remus knew where everything was he was going to be our 'tour guide'.

We were just going into Olivander's when a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes came up and tried to hide behind me.

"Hide me!" he said quickly and I stepped in front of him so that no one could see him. Remus rolled his eyes as a soaking purple girl came screaming up the road.

"James Harold Potter get your ass over here and change me back!" She screamed. She looked at us and asked "Have you seen a boy with messy black hair come through here?" we shook our heads and she followed us in to Olivander's. James had managed to get away without her seeing.

When we got our wands we walked back out and I waved my wand and she turned back to normal.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Lily asked.

I just shrugged. I didn't want to talk in front of Remus, he smelt a little funny to me. "Oh, my name's Lily Evans and this is Andromeda Christenson, but she likes to be called Andy."

"The name's Ashi Potter. James is my twin brother. Are…Hey! Remus have you seen Sirius anywhere?" She asked. When Remus shook his head she bid us farewell and ran off.

After we had gotten all our stuff Lily and Remus said goodbye and left with their parents.

Since today was August 31, I was going to spend the night in the Leaky Cauldron with dad. I bought a room and asked Tom to make sure I was awake in time for the train tomorrow. Then I climbed into bed and read two of my school books, before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Past and Present.**

The next morning I awoke before 4:00 AM and took a shower and then got dressed for the train. I put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, and then I grabbed my stuff and lugged it downstairs. I went into the dinning area and saw that Tom wasn't up yet. So I picked up everything and started breakfast for him. When he came down he was so delighted that he gave me my money back. When I started to refuse he said that I'd be able to work there next year if I wanted. I nodded my head and awoke my father. We spent breakfast together.

"Dad, I'm going to miss you. I love you!" I replied after he summoned the Knight Bus to take me to Kings Cross Station.

"I'll miss you to Mia. Take care of yourself and make me proud. I love you! Bye."

I waved good bye and the bus took off.

When I reached platforms nine and ten I had no idea what to do. It was five of 6:00 and I didn't know how to get on. Finally I just smacked the wall in frustration, and my hand went through.

_MY HAND WENT THROUGH! _I pushed my trolley through and saw a sign that said platform 9¾ I boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment at the back. I settled my trunk in the luggage rack and fell asleep on the train.

* * *

When I awoke it was a 25 of 11:00. I grabbed the rest of my books and speed read through them. I was half way through the second one when the train started to move. By the time we had to change I had read all of my books. They were very interesting and I couldn't wait to learn more. I changed and then took out my copy of _Hogwarts A History_. I was still reading it when the train stopped, so I shrunk the book and then got off the train.

We made our way to the castle on boats, the castle was beautiful and was so elegantly made that I wondered how old it really was.

We got out of our boats and made our way to the entrance hall where we met Professor McGonagall and she led us into another hall. She called it the 'Great Hall'. This is where we were going to get sorted. The ceiling showed what the weather was and it was beautiful out. In _Hogwarts A History_, it said that a witch had spelled the ceiling to look like the outside sky.

"When I call your name, put the hat on your head." McGonagall called.

"Bones, Amelia." Ravenclaw.

"Black, Sirius." Gryffindor. There were shouts of anger at the Slytherin Table.

"Christenson, Andromeda."

I walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

_Hmmm. Difficult, Very Difficult. Plenty of Courage, and very smart. Cunning and loyal. Quiet. Ravenclaw would be good. So would Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Oh but you'd do well in Slytherin. But you're too loyal. Where to put you? You'd do well in all the houses._

Then Please put me in Gryffindor, my father was there.

_The children around you are starting to get irritated; maybe you should go in GYFFINDOR._

I got up and walked to the Gryffindor table. After awhile Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Ashi Potter joined our table.

There was a wonderful feast. And I couldn't wait to start lessons tomorrow. But I couldn't help but think I had forgotten something.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a very bad mood. I felt awful, I looked awful and I was just a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

I was waiting for Lily and Ashi to come down so we could go to the Great Hall together.

"LILY, ASHI, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled just as the marauders came down, minus Remus, and Sirius said "Man woman, you got some lungs." I glared at him and then saw Lily and Ashi come. I walked through the portrait and we walked in silence to the Great Hall.

When they handed out the timetables, I had Transfiguration next.

Mondays:

7:30-9:00 Breakfast

9:00- 11:00 Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaw & Gryffindor.

11:00-12:00 Potions w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin.

12:00-2:00 Lunch

2:00-3:00 Charms w/ Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

3:00-5:00 DADA w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin

5:00-7:00 Dinner

Tuesdays:

7:30-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-11:00 Arithmancy w/ Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

11:00-12:00 Herbology w/ Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

12:00-2:00 Lunch

2:00-3:00 History of Magic w/ Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

3:00-5:00 Transfiguration w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin

5:00-7:00 Dinner

Wednesdays:

7:30-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-11:00 Potions w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin

11:00-12:00 Herbology w/ Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

12:00-2:00 Lunch

2:00-3:00 Charms w/ Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

3:00-5:00 Arithmancy w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin

5:00-7:00 Dinner

11:30 Astronomy

Thursdays:

7:30-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-11:00 Transfiguration w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin

11:00-12:00 DADA w/ Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

12:00-2:00 Lunch

2:00-3:00 History of Magic w/ Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

3:00-5:00 Herbology w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin

5:00-7:00 Dinner

Fridays:

7:30-9:00 Breakfast

9:00-11:00 Potions w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin

11:00-12:00 Charms w/ Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

12:00-2:00 Lunch

2:00-3:00 Free w/ Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

3:00-5:00 DADA w/ Gryffindor & Slytherin

5:00-7:00 Dinner

11:30 Astronomy

All first year flying lessons will be on:

Tuesday Slytherin & Gryffindor 9:00

Wednesday Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff 9:00

After I had finished my breakfast I told them I'd meet them for Transfiguration. That I was going for a walk.

As soon as I got outside it started to pour. I whistled and Amir, my vampire friend, came and said "You need to calm down."

"Then lets sing." (a/n: _this writing is Mia. _**And this is Amir**. **_This is both_**)

_I pray you'll our eyes, and watch us where we go_

_And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know._

_Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way._

_Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace_

_To a place were we'll be safe._

**La luce che tu dai**

_I pray we'll find your light_

**Nel cuore restera **

_And hold it in our hearts._

**A ricordarci che**

_When stars go out each night,_

**L'eterna stella sei.**

**Nella mia preghiera**

_Let this be our prayer_

**Quanta fede c'e**

_When shadows fill our day_

**Lead us to a place,**_ guide us with your grace_

_**Give us faith so we'll be safe.**_

_**Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza,**_

_**Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza.**_

_**Ognuno dia una mano al suo vicino,**_

_**Simbolo di pace…di fraternita.**_

**La forza che ci dai**

_We ask that life be kind_

**E desiderio te**

_And watch us from above_.

**Ognuno trovi amor**

_We hope each soul will find_

**Intorno e dentro se.**

_Another soul to love._

_**Let this be our prayer**_

_Let this be our prayer,_

**Just like every child,**

_Just like every child,_

_**Needs to find a place, guide us with your grace**_

_**Give us faith so we'll be safe**_

_**E la fede che hai acceso in noi**_

_**Sento che ci salverai…..**_

(The Prayer- Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli)

I sighed. I felt a little better. Usually I was a morning person.

"Amir, what am I forgetting? I know there's something."

"Remember how we met," at my nod he said "the same thing."

"Shit! What the hell am I going to do?"

"Hide." Was his only answer before the first bell rang. I ran to Transfiguration and sat down.

"Today class, we will be turning match sticks into needles." Everyone set to work. And I was the first to get it, followed by James and Sirius and then Lily. Remus got it next and then Ashi. When McGonagall saw that they had done it she asked who did it first. They all pointed to me and I blushed. When she asked me to show her I turned the needle into a matchstick and then back to a needle. She looked shocked and then asked how I knew how to do it. I just shrugged and she gave me a stern look, I tried to look innocent, she left.

After Transfiguration was Potions and the Professor had us take notes and then made us make potions for curing boils. And again I was first to get it right, but I tied with Severus Snape. After that class we walked out and I said I'd catch up with them. I wanted to talk to Snape. There was a question in potions that I hadn't understood. But he had.

"Excuse me, Snape. Could I ask you a question?" He turned toward me and sneered.

"Why would I talk to a filthy little Mudblood like you?"

"For your information I am a pureblood and I thought you would be a little nicer to," I lowered my voice for this part and whispered as coldly as I had spoken, "John Handle's daughter!" I stalked away before he could answer. _Asshole!_ I thought.

((End Memory))

I came back to the present and took out a small lavender book. This was my diary. I opened it up and began to write:

_Dear Diary,September 1_

_Hi! I'm starting my seventh year at Hogwarts and I can't wait to see my friends again. Over the years Severus and I became, secretly, friends. He helped me study for Potions and I helped him with his 'looks'! For one thing, I healed his broken nose and cut his hair short. Then I spiked it and got the grease out. He's a true friend. Like James, Sirius, Ashi, Remus and Lily. I introduced him to Liana, and Ashi and Sirius finally admitted they liked each other last year. They have successfully been going out for a year. Lily and James have been going out for about six months. I like Remus, and try not to be too obvious about it._

_In my second year James, Sirius and I made the quidditch team. James played seeker and Sirius and I played Beaters. I was also the reserve seeker. Severus was very helpful during the years, when I was stressed he made me play a prank with him, and every time the marauders wanted to know who had done them, though they never found out. But the only person who knows my secret is Severus, and he makes me a potion for it each month._

_With out that potion I don't have my mind. If you haven't guessed already, I'm a werewolf. I was bitten when I was four. My father was at work, and it was me and my mother. We were playing out in the back yard when I heard growling. All of a sudden a giant wolf came out and my mother told me to run into the house, but then the wolf tackled her. I heard her scream as the wolf forced her to the ground. She was on her stomach and she held her bloody hand out to me and said "Love! Get in the house." And then it ripped her throat out. I was too small to outrun it and it bit my shoulder. It would have killed me, if my father hadn't came and shooed it away._

_We told the ministry that she was attacked before he could save her, and that I hadn't gotten bitten._

_We put a cage in the basement so that I wouldn't get out. My father gave me my mother's necklace. We usually don't speak about her. Every year I go to her grave and put new flowers there. My father doesn't know that though._

_I miss her, and I guess no one knows what happened because I usually keep a happy facade up at all times. I haven't cried in twelve years. And I know I'm about to burst too!_

I looked up as the marauders, Lily and Ashi came into the compartment. I smiled, closed my diary and then said "I'll be right back; I have to go see someone."

I walked to Severus' compartment and went in. Severus and Liana were talking.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to see how you were!" I said happily. Severus fumbled for something and then produced a vial, of wolfs bane, and handed it to me. It was a good thing Liana knew nothing about potions. I just told her that I had a slight cold and Sev had whipped me up a batch of potions for me. I waved goodbye and left to my compartment.

I looked at my friends happy faces and inwardly sighed. _It was going to be a long year!_ I thought, sighing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Breakdowns and Secrets.**

A week later in the Great Hall I was eating my breakfast when the Hall all of a sudden got quite. I looked up and saw a ministry owl come flying in with a black letter. There had been more deaths this year, since Voldemort had been active. I watched as the owl flew to the Gryffindor table and landed in front of me. I swallowed hard, and took the letter.

_Andromeda Christenson_

_Gryffindor Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts_

_Dear Ms. Christenson,_

_We are very sorry to inform you that at six o' clock last night, your father John Handel was killed in a serious attack by the dark lord. His funeral will be held at ten o' clock on September 29. Again we are sorry for your loss._

_Yours truly,_

_**Matilda Kakoff**_

_Matilda Kakoff_

_Ministers Secretary_

I looked up from the letter, my body shaking hard, and saw everyone looking at me in pity. I realized that I would never see my father again, never hear his laugh or feel him hug me when I was sad. Never get him mad at me as I woke him up in the morning to have him chase me around the house and as I thought of all this I didn't even hear Lily and James ask me if I was okay, or see Severus come over and shake me, or Liana hug Severus as he gave up on trying to get my attention, Remus and Sirius looking at me sadly.

I stood up slowly on shaky legs and looked around at the great hall. My last thought before I lost it was that I would never hear him say that he loved me. I fled the Great Hall.

((End Mia's POV))

No one made a sound as Remus picked up the letter and asked "Should we read it?"

Professor Dumbledore said "Go ahead."

Remus cleared his throat and said "Dear Ms. Christenson, We are very sorry to inform you that at six o' clock last night, your father John Handel was killed in a serious attack by the dark lord. His funeral will be held at ten o' clock on September 29. Again we are sorry for your loss. Yours truly, Matilda Kakoff."

Murmurs started to go through the hall after he finished.

"John Handel, that's her father?" Lily asked stunned.

When Severus nodded they all grew silent.

"What of her mother?" James asked.

Severus was the first to answer. "She was killed when Andy was four."

"How? Why? When?" Sirius asked.

"Can we continue this somewhere else?" When they nodded, Ashi made them follow her to the Room of Requirements.

Severus continued by saying "I believe her mother was killed by a werewolf."

Remus swallowed and said "She's one isn't she?"

"Yes."

"We need to talk to her. Get her to let her feelings out. Where would she go if she was sad?" Sirius asked.

"To find Ryan." Was what Severus replied.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"You'll find them out by the lake." Was all he replied before he and Liana left.

"So, who wants to go find Andy?" Lily asked.

Ashi, who had been quite for awhile, said "I think Remus should. He is a werewolf, after all. And I know she likes him. She told me."

Remus blushed but nodded and walked out of the room, but not before they put a spell on him to see and hear, on the wall next to them (like a TV), what was going on.

When he got down to the lake he heard Andy in hysterics (she's still not crying though) and Amir trying to calm her down.

"Anua you need to calm down, I know you just lost your father. But he is with your mother now. You should remember that you'll see him another day." He said.

_Anua?_ Remus thought.

Finally Andy calmed down enough to say. "Will you sing for me Amir? Please."

_Amir, I thought his name was Ryan?_

He began to sing.

**Sound the bugle now,**

**Play it just for me,**

**As the season change remember how I use to be,**

**Now I can't go on,**

**I can't even start, **

**I've got nothing left,**

**Just an empty heart,**

**I'm a soldier**

**Wounded so I must give up the fight,**

**There's nothing more for me,**

**Lead me away,**

**Or leave me lying here.**

**Sound the bugle now,**

**Tell them I don't care, **

**There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere, **

**Without a light**

**I fear that I will stumble in the dark,**

**Lay right down**

**And decide not to go on, **

**Then from on high. **

**Somewhere in the distance**

**There's a voice that calls,**

**Remember who you are, **

**If you lose yourself,**

**Your courage soon will follow,**

**So be strong tonight, **

**Remember who you are, **

**Yeah…**

**You're a soldier now, **

**Fighting in a battle**

**To be free once more**

**Yeah that's worth fighting for...**

(Sound the Bugle Now- Bryan Adams)

She looked a little more clam and said "I'm going to sing one." he nodded and she started.

_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now_

_You're the only one who knew _

_All the things we have to do…_

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With courage as my light_

_Fighting for what's right_

_Like you made me believe I could_

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heart beat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings…_

_This world I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_This horse's stride_

_With one days ride _

_Will have covered more distance than me_

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heart beat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings…_

_Some day_

_With his spirit to guide me_

_And his memory beside me_

_I will be free…_

_To fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heart beat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings…_

_On my father's wings…_

(On My Father's Wings- Disney's, Quest For Camelot)

When she had finished she said goodbye to Amir and started for the castle.

"Andy, can we talk?" Remus asked.

She nodded and Remus said "I know what you've been hiding."

She froze like a deer in headlights and replied "How?"

"I am a werewolf too."

She sighed painfully and they sat down against a tree together.

"When I was four, me and my mother were outside playing while my father was at work. We lived by the woods and when I got near them that night I heard growling. I was about to tell my mother, when a wolf came out of the dark. My mother pushed me towards the house and told me to go inside. I started to run towards it when I heard my mother scream. I looked back to see her on her back with her bloody hand outstretched to me. She screamed 'Love!! Get in the house.' But it was too late and the wolf ripped her throat out. I was too small to outrun it and it chased after me. When it had me on the ground it bit my shoulder. It would have killed me, if my father hadn't came and shooed it away. Later we told the ministry that it hadn't gotten anywhere near me, that the blood was my mother's. We never talked about her. After a while I met Amir. He's like a brother to me. He can't be gone. He's Dad, he just can't be." She said as the tears came once again, but she didn't let them out. Remus held her close to him anyway.

Up in the room of requirement everyone was pale. She had gone through hell.

"I can't believe we didn't know she was a werewolf." Sirius said. They all nodded except for Ashi.

"I knew. I figured it out and then became an Animagus."

One thing was for sure, they weren't going to let her go through this pain by herself.

But what they didn't know was that that wouldn't be happening.


	4. Break ups and Makeups

**Chapter Four: Break ups and make ups.**

((Mia's POV))

I walked down to the Great Hall, and everyone looked at me as I came in. I glared at them and walked to the Gryffindor table. All my friends were quiet, looking at me in pity. I was getting angry when Alicia came over and said "I'm really sorry for your loss."

I blew up.

"Stop looking at my in pity, I don't want it. Leave me alone if you're just going to pity me."

I stalked over to the Slytherin Table and sat down with Severus and Liana. Everyone gasped as I started to eat.

I rolled my eyes and said "For god's sake, not all Slytherin are bad. Some are cool."

"I'll see you at dinner Severus, Liana, I got to go to Charms."

As I was in the Hallway, my friends came over and an angry James said "Why are you friends with Snivellius?"

I became angry and as I watched all my friends faces, I saw that they didn't like that I was friends with Slytherins either.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. If you think I'm going to stop being friends with Severus and Liana then we aren't friends anymore Potter." I sneered.

"Fine, Christenson, go to your Slytherin buddies, because Gryffindor doesn't want you anymore."

I stalked away and ran to Charms.

_We'll be friends in a few days!!_ I thought.

I couldn't have been more wrong. In a day, my life had crumbled apart. And it had been weeks since I had had any friends, Severus and Liana got angry at me and I haven't talked to anyone in about two weeks. Ashi says hi, but she's usually surrounded by the Marauders.

Dear Diary,

I need someone, anyone. Please, help!! My life is crumbling, and I'm alone.

Mia

Dear Diary,

I've gotten all top grades in my classes, but I miss my friends. Wait, no. I've got no friends, no family. No one to hug me and tell me it will be alright. I need someone, anyone. I miss my Daddy and Mommy. I need them, where will I live, where will I go.

Help,

Mia

I lay on the cold, icy snow at the foot of a tree in the forbidden forest, listening to my CD player. I had gotten lost on my way out after the full moon and sprained my ankle. But I had my CD player and I was listening to Hold On, by Good Charlotte. It was how I needed to feel. That I wasn't alone and that someone would help me. The snow was numbing my throbbing ankle.

I knew I shouldn't be in the cold wearing a skirt and t-shirt, but I didn't care. I didn't have a worry in the world.

I closed my eyes and pictured my mother and father, with me. I heard a rustling in the brush and looked up to see a Stag and Dog looking at me.

They lay down next to me and after awhile, I started to talk to them.

"You guys are lucky, you have no worries in the world. You'll have each other. Probably a family. Me? None, nil, nada, no friends, no family, and no life. I'd probably be lucky if I died. I miss my mother and father, James, Lily, Ashi, Sirius, Severus, and Liana. But I miss Remus the most. I hear him on the full moon nights, when I'm a werewolf. He's lucky he has the potion." I croaked, my throat burning.

The animals next to me looked at me quickly.

"Yeah I know, I should be using the potion, but since I'm no longer friends with Severus I have to suffer the pain. But sometimes the pain is worth it, just so that my friends are happy that I am not with them. But I know I need help, death doesn't want to take me. Losing my mother was as you would imagine it. I had my father, but when I lost my father it just broke my heart. I lost my father and my friends in the same day. I just broke down." I felt my eye lids become heavy, and said in a slurred voice, "I'm tired, I'm just gonna go to sleep."

((End Mia's POV))

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"She doesn't take the potions, how can she stand it? Remus said before he used it he was always hurting afterwards, that the pain hurt like the Cruciatus."

Sirius shrugged and picked up her limp form.

They ran to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey said that she had a torn throat, a sprained ankle and all these cuts all over her body.

When she gasped James and Sirius looked over. Both her wrists had long red and bleeding cuts across them. She had been cutting.

They'd have to wait and apologize to her when she awoke.

They set out to get Remus and Lily and Ashi so that they all could apologize.

((Mia's POV))

When I awoke, Professor Dumbledore was there. He explained how Sirius and James had found me in the forest and brought me to the Hospital wing. I smiled a fake smile and sat up.

"Hey girl!! How ya feeling?" Ashi asked.

"Ok, a little stiff, but ok. James, Sirius, how did you find me?" I asked after Dumbledore left.

"We were the Stag and Dog."

My eyes widened. _Oh Shit!!!_ I thought. _I talked about everything to them. _Uncontrollably I winced.

"Why didn't you go for help? We would have helped you."

"You were angry at me. I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to hate me more."

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Lily asked.

I shook my head and said "I was lost, I was lost and couldn't find my way back. But I think, I think I've found the path." James and Sirius were confused, but Remus, Lily and Ashi smiled in relief.

We caught up on things and after a while everyone left.

I stared at the ceiling, _maybe I'll be found after all._ I gripped on to my mother's locket and fell asleep.

When I went to breakfast the next day, I ate with the marauders. Severus sending me death glares.

A letter arrived for me:

Dear Ms. Christenson,

This is a reminder that your father's funeral will be held on September 29 at ten o' clock. You may bring one person to attend.

Sincerely,

Matilda Kakoff

Matilda Kakoff

Minister's Secretary

I looked over at Remus and said "Will you go to my father's funeral with me?" he nodded and I said that we would be leaving a day early so I could prepare the house.

Today was September 28, and Remus and I were leaving.

I cleaned up the whole house and then made refreshments. I moved all my stuff into my father's room and moved everything around so it would fit both of our stuff.

I made Remus sleep in my room, which I had turned into a guest room. There was one more guest room and then a library, dinning room, kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, not including mine, and a huge ballroom.

After we were done, I made us dinner and then took a long bath and went to bed.

I lay on the bed, my pillow smelt like my father. I missed him terribly. I heard the door creak open, and then someone, Remus, sit on the side.

"Andy, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded stiffly and he lay down next to me, rubbing my back.

"I miss him." I said after a while.

"You always will, just remember he loves you." I thanked him and then kissed his cheek, I fell asleep after that.

I awoke at nine o' clock to see Remus asleep next to me. It cheered me up a bit, but then the events of yesterday came crashing down on me and I grimaced. I got up and made Breakfast, then Remus came down and we spent the morning getting ready in silence.

"Remus, what did you bring to wear?"

"A red shirt and tan slacks. Why?"

"I don't want us wearing black, my father hated the color black." Remus smiled and went to change.

I went upstairs to my room and picked out a lavender shirt with a long white skirt. My final touch was a white rose behind my ear. It was from _Our_ tree.

I nodded and we apparated to the funeral.

Everyone there was wearing black and glared at me, everyone that is except Amir. He was wearing red and white. He nodded at me and started to walk towards me, I told Remus I'd be right back and then flew into Amir's arms. I hugged him tight and we all went to the church together.

I stared at the tombstone, where my father's coffin was buried, pale and shaking. This was my father's burial place, and I loved that we put him with my mother, under _Our_ tree.

I smiled a little and looked upwards. I just knew that they were watching over me. I squeezed my locket and set the rose on top the fresh soil.

"I'll miss you daddy. Watch over me and my friends. Tell mommy I said hi."

I put a new rose on my mother's grave and said "Take care of daddy, I know he'll be a handful." Then I walked the two miles back to my house.

I sat on the couch the whole time as people gave me there condolences, and then after everyone left I started to clean up. Amir was staying in the guest room and Remus was too. I was shaking and hadn't said a word since I left the graves. I felt Remus' hand upon my own and he said "Stop cleaning, and go to sleep." I shook my head. "I'm going to sleep then."

He was almost out of reach when I grabbed his hand and said hysterically "No!!" He turned back to me and I said "If you go to sleep you won't wake up and I'll lose you too. I don't want to lose you to, please, please don't go to sleep." He turned around and hugged me as I started to sob.

((End Mia's POV))

"I wondered when she'd let it all out," Amir stated as they carried her to her bed. Remus was about to leave when he said "No, she'll need you. Stay with her." And then left for the other room.

Remus lay down next to her and she snuggled up to him, tears still making their way down her face.

"Thanks." Was all she replied.


	5. The Newts & the Breakup

**Chapter Five: N.E.W.T.'s and the Break Up**

"Come on Remus!!" I whined as he dragged me towards the lake.

"You have to stop studying. If you don't, you'll fry those few brain cells you have left." He picked me up and tossed me, fully clothed, into the lake.

I spluttered as I gasped air at the surface.

"IT'S A DAMN GOOD THING I CAN SWIM REMUS JOHN LUPIN!! OR YOU'D BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!" I yelled as I got out and chased him around the grounds, spraying everyone with water.

Lily, James, Sirius and Ashi all looked at me in amusement. It was May 25, and we were almost done with our exams. I had taken all the exams that a Seventh year could take. My last exam would be tomorrow at nine o'clock for Healing. I guess that after my father had died, Remus was the only thing in my life that held me up, him and my friends. I had last seen Amir on my birthday, which was January 14. Remus had asked me out then, and we've been going out for four months now. James and Lily were going out for two and Ashi and Sirius for five.

I sat down and heard a chuckle from up in the tree. When I looked up I saw Amir, sitting on the branch. He jumped down and I hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been?" I asked as he peeled me off and dried himself with a wave of his hand.

"Here and there. Why?"

"I've missed you, you dolt that's why." I said as I smacked him on the arm.

"Well, then I guess that it's a good thing that I agreed to stay for the next DADA class. I'll be teaching you guys something extra while the other years are studying for their exams." I hugged him again happily and then sat down.

I never thought that my world would come crashing down in just two years.

"Remus come on, we are going to be late for Sirius' birthday!" I yelled loudly from my living room as Remus came down. He had been living with me since we had graduated. Amir was still teaching, and it was November 21. Sirius was turning twenty.

When we got there we flew through the door and set Sirius' present on the table and then waited anxiously for him to arrive.

As soon as he walked through the door we yelled, "SURPRISE!" and then I ran over and hugged him tightly.

(January 16)

It was two days after my twentieth birthday. And I knew Remus wasn't safe with me around. I had already hurt him. If he died because of me I would never be able to live with myself. Yesterday, I had gotten into battle.

((Flashback))

"Mia!! I'm so glad you're alright!!" Remus said as I walked slowly into the Hospital wing. He had run in front of me, to save me from my magic. He'd gotten really hurt. My magic had gotten out of control, and as it spiraled down to meet me, he had pushed me out of the way, taking it instead. I had thought he was dead, and started to heal him as I felt a pulse.

((End Flashback)

I couldn't risk that anymore. I knew we had to break up. And my heart broke as I did.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ANY MORE! YOU'RE ALWAYS OUT AND I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE. ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR? BECAUSE I CAN CLEARLY TELL YOU THAT THESE AREN'T MINE!!" I said as I waved a pair of women's underwear around. I had bought them a week ago.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE AN AFFAIR? IF YOU CAN'T TRUST ME THAN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGTHER!"

"FINE!! WE'RE THROUGH REMUS LUPIN AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SORRY ASS AGAIN!" I yelled as Remus walked out the door, suitcases in hand.

As soon as he was gone I collapsed on the floor, and cried my heart out. Life wasn't fair.

(Lily and James' wedding, a year later)

I watched as Lily and James danced the night away, Sirius dancing, drunk, with Ashi, and Remus watching me out of the corner of his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We had been like this, avoiding each other, ever since we broke up, and I think James and Sirius were getting sick of it.

But he couldn't be with me. It was too dangerous. I didn't know what I would do if I hurt him. My magic was already out of wack before, but now? I can't risk the only thing I have left.

I just have to suffer. I just have to.

I looked at James and Lily and smiled, thinking, _why can't I have that?_

But I knew why. Even if I hated it.

_Some one up there really hates me. _I thought sarcastically. _Well, farewell Remus. My beloved._

As soon as he looked at me, I was gone, apperating to my apartment in Hogsmeade.

A year had gone by, and now, Albus has called us to an Order meeting. Everyday I think about Remus, and everyday my heart dies, piece by piece. I really miss him.

If only we could be together.

I remember the day we broke up, just like it was yesterday.

(Mia's Flashback)

I couldn't risk that anymore. I knew we had to break up. And my heart broke as I did.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ANY MORE! YOU'RE ALWAYS OUT AND I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE. ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR? BECAUSE I CAN CLEARLY TELL YOU THAT THESE AREN'T MINE!!" I said as I waved a pair of women's underwear around. I had bought them a week ago.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE AN AFFAIR? IF YOU CAN'T TRUST ME THAN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGTHER!"

"FINE!! WE'RE THROUGH REMUS LUPIN AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SORRY ASS AGAIN!" I yelled as Remus walked out the door, suitcases in hand.

As soon as he was gone I collapsed on the floor, and cried my heart out. Life wasn't fair.

(End flashback)

(They are at Hogwarts for an Order meeting, they are 21 Lily just had Harry, Mia's godson.)

"Today, we lost two of our members, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They fought bravely and it took five death eaters to take them out. Let us have a moment of silence for our lost members, our friends."

I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought of Fabian, the little brother I never had, and Gideon, he could always get me laughing. I was suppose to be there that night.

"Goodbye my brothers!" I whispered quietly while everyone got up to leave. I walked over to Molly Prewett Weasley. "Molly, I'm so sorry. I was suppose to be there with them. If only I were there. I could have helped them, saved them." I said as my tears escaped. She hugged me and said "Never think it was your fault. They always said that they wanted to go out with a bang. And they did, and I am so proud that it took five death eaters to kill them." I nodded and hugged her, then made my way to Remus.

"Remus…I…I'm sorry." He nodded and I continued. "The only reason I broke up with you is because I was scared that if my magic did that again that I would kill you. I couldn't take losing you. And now I've realized that, if I never ask how you truly feel about me, I might never get the chance to truly love you…" I would have continued, but his lips were pressed firmly against mine. We managed to make our way to the Gryffindor Common Room, and made out for a while.

When we were done, Remus took out a velvet box and asked "Will you marry me, Mia?"

"Yes!!!!!" I replied as he put the ring on. We snuggled all night long, but in the morning we were awoken by a panicked James.

"Wat wan?" I mumbled tiredly.

"He's attacking. Hurry up!"

We ran out there with our wands to see a huge black mass headed for the school.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ My mind screamed. _Shut up mind. We need to fight. What the hell?!?!? I'm talking to myself. I'm going insane. Okay, lets see. Aurors are coming and all the students except years four and under are fighting. What are we missing? What am I missing? _I asked myself as we started the battle.

I looked up in realization. Remus. I needed Remus. I started fighting faster as I ran towards Remus. I saw a death eater throw an Avada Kedrava at Lily and I pushed her out of the way and bombarded him away. I literally flew to Remus, but as I was fighting a death eater, he got struck and I saw him fall, his eyes wide. I slowly collapsed as a person in a black hood held my arm and a bright white light went around, and I landed in a mystical place, before I blackened out.

Ten years have passed since I was sent to Transvannia. I discovered that I was a high elf, and royal at that. I found that Amir was there, and we were trained in every combat training ever. It was fun learning how to shoot arrows, though they took them away from me after my first try, when I "by accident" shot my instructor in the leg. Oops!!

A year after I arrived, I watched as Lily and James died. And then I watched Ashi disappear, and Sirius get sent to Azkaban. I never tried to see anything that was in Remus' life, because I had seen him die. I still wasn't over that. I found out that Remus had been my soul mate. And that I was next in line for queen.

Five years after that, I left my title to a man named tread foot and traveled Transvannia with Amir. Amir, my brother, died in my arms. Taking a curse meant for me, and then after two years of torture, I had been rescued. It took awhile for them to repair and remake my voice box, which had been removed. It has been two years since then, and I'm still having flashbacks from my torture.

In a year I'm going to travel back to my world, to help the aurors with left over death eaters, and then travel the world. Then for Harry's sixth year I want to get a DADA position. I hope I can see Harry. Last time I saw him was in my watching pool when Lily and James were killed.

I really need to find something to preoccupy myself; I fear I am losing myself in grief.

I think when I leave I'll leave the ruling in my friend Amelia's hands. I'll have to come back, but it won't be for a while.


End file.
